


GSF Holiday Special Edition

by Belleste, gingerfic, GleeSeasonFix



Series: Glee Season Fix Project [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, GleeSeasonFix, Grief/Mourning, Hummelberry, Klaine, Multi, NYC, Quina - Freeform, Road Trips, Shopping, glee season 5 christmas, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleste/pseuds/Belleste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeSeasonFix/pseuds/GleeSeasonFix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee Season Fix begins by 'fixing' Christmas 2013, which was during the time jump between the first and second parts of season five.<br/>As a reminder, at this time Kurt and Blaine were engaged, and living in the loft with Rachel and Sam. Artie was in film school in NYC. Mercedes was in LA working on her album. Quinn was at Yale, Tina was at Brown, and Mike was at Juilliard. Puck is in the air force. Finn had died the previous spring. </p><p>Content warning: mentions Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Streets and Difficult Gifts ~ December 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All the characters and backstories belong to Glee and its creators.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes Rachel shopping in NYC as he looks for the perfect Christmas gift for Blaine.
> 
> written by Belleste  
> Beta HKVoyage  
> Available translations:  
> [ Spanish (Belleste) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904785)  
> [ Italian (nightbirdmate) ](http://nightbirdmate.tumblr.com/post/106307631751/glee-season-fix-holiday-special)  
> [ Portuguese (notalotgoingonatthisinstant) ](http://gleeseasonfix.tumblr.com/post/106399910196/gsf-holiday-special-portuguese-1-3)  
> [ French (kurt-and-blaine-anderson-hummel) ](http://kurt-and-blaine-anderson-hummel.tumblr.com/post/106419802523/gsf-holiday-special-chapter-1-translation-in)  
> [ German (thewelcometomyworld) ](http://thewelcometomyworld.tumblr.com/post/106705391102/gsf-holiday-special-german-1-3)  
> Content warning: mentions Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All the characters and backstories belong to Glee and its creators.  
> 

New York, always considered the gray city due to its concrete giants inhabiting the streets, so characteristic of its skyline, was now the perfect white landscape of a Christmas postcard. 2013 brought a record-worthy winter; the temperature colder every day and the pedestrians more difficult to recognize under hats and scarves. New York never stopped; even when the cold was so piercing that it burned, New Yorkers kept walking the streets like they were immune to the different seasons.

It’s something that surprised Rachel the first months she spent in the city of the skyscrapers, the tide of people that never disappeared or slowed down, whatever time of the year it was. Now Rachel was one of that endless wave of New Yorkers in movement, too busy to let the cold put a halt to their everyday life. Kurt easily got used to the extreme temperatures too, but probably because he enjoyed having such a varied wardrobe. Ohio didn’t let him show off all his outfits.

Even so, they both appreciated the cozy environment of the Tommy Hilfiger store once they walked through the doors and the comforting warmth hit their cheeks, flushed from the wind. The snow on their boots melted along with the cold in their bones.

“What ideas do you have? I think this one is super cute” Rachel said, picking up a bowtie from one of the store’s shelves and showing it to Kurt.

“He already has that one.”

A quick glance was enough for Kurt to recognize the bowtie she had in her hands; he had knotted it too many times to forget. Rachel looked down at the bowtie again, her eyes widening in confusion. The pattern contained a bright yellow that could pass as a canary feather, but the dull fabric used softened the whole combination and created a nice contrast. It was too colorful to overlook it, but she couldn’t recall seeing it before.

“Seriously, this one too? You’ve said the same with every single one we’ve seen, and it’s the fifth shop we’ve tried!”

“You know how he is…,” Kurt murmured, barely paying attention to her, too busy looking over every corner of the store. “…and I already told you, I don’t want to buy him another bowtie, he has thousands and everybody buys him the same thing.”

Rachel’s sigh was audible even from the other side of the store, so much so that Kurt had to throw her a pointed look, only achieving another pout.

“I don’t know why I came with you, I knew this would take forever.”

When Kurt asked Rachel if she could accompany him to do some Christmas shopping for Blaine, Rachel’s first reaction was a short but blunt “no”. She was too busy, even during the holidays, to dedicate time to something that wasn’t her _Funny Girl_ rehearsals. The Syracuse premiere performance was so close that she started avoiding the calendar when she walked pass it in the apartment, just to save herself the unpleasant knot in her stomach that appeared every time she thought about it. The time was running, and even if Rachel wasn’t one to let the nerves bother her, it was undeniable that all the pressure was getting the best of her. But Kurt always knew how to convince her. A couple of words about how important it was to take breaks for her voice and the promise of buying her a piece of cake on their way home were enough. Kurt probably knew what her answer would be even before she did.

“You could use the time to do your own shopping. Don’t you have to buy anything for Christmas?”

Kurt’s question left her briefly in silence, something that was once exceptional, but that had become a common occurrence after her life radically changed overnight. Her friends had stopped asking what was going on in her head during the long episodes of silence, because they only needed to look into her eyes to know.

Rachel used to think that a song was welcomed in every moment if it was the right fit, but she wasn’t the same person anymore, that girl who fantasized about showing the world her talent from a stage and believed that she was the only thing that mattered. She learned that there were situations, events in life, that were too emotive to fill with anything more than silence. Remembering Finn giving her a star during their last Christmas together was one of those moments.

“I only have to get something for my dads for Hanukkah. That’s it.”

As always, Kurt understood the affliction in her voice even if she didn’t mean to. Sometimes she couldn’t help but feeling vulnerable, but she did try not to make it obvious, especially in front of him. It wasn’t fair to remind Kurt of the loss of his brother, even if she herself couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Kurt just took her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. It was a simple gesture, but full of meaning, and the glow in Rachel’s eyes that was threatening to intensify disappeared.

“Well, don’t you have to give eight presents for Hanukkah? That’s a lot of work; I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. I have so little imagination that if I had to buy eight gifts for Blaine, I would probably give him seven copies of _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and a bottle of hair gel.”

That made Rachel genuinely smile. They left Tommy Hilfiger behind and were now leisurely walking through the least busy part of Fifth Avenue. The day continued as it started, with gray skies and white sidewalks, and the Christmas lights adorning the buildings flickered with a red and gold halo that transformed the streets into a magical contrast of textures and colors.

“Shut up, you’re the most imaginative person I know. I’m sure you would come up with seven amazing gifts. And hair gel, of course.”

Kurt’s snort momentarily stained the air in front of him with the warmth of his breath. The atmosphere between them was casual and light again, and Rachel was once again thankful for how easy it was for them to move from one conversation topic to another without getting carried away with the feelings evoked in them.

Their steps came to a halt in front of Anthropologie, one of their favorite stores in the city and a mandatory stop whenever they went shopping. Walking down the aisles and discussing about the fairness of the prices had become a shared pastime, and it never failed to amuse them.

“You could buy me something too, if you need an excuse to distract yourself.”

“I already bought you something, silly. I bought something for everybody. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Rachel diverted her attention to a hanger full of purses, but Kurt shook his head briefly. Too juvenile, even for a nineteen-year-old girl.

“For Artie, I bought the latest generation USB flash drive that, according to the guy from the store can hold a thousand hour of video footage. But maybe he fooled me and it’s only a simple USB stick shaped as a cactus. At least the cactus is cute; it has a face. A smiley face.”

The store was getting more crowded by the second and the constant thrum of the strangers’ conversations was getting too noisy for their liking, so they went back outside without buying anything. The night was quickly approaching and it had started snowing,but somewhere they could hear the soft melody of ‘Silent Night’ and that made them slow down their walk back to the subway.

“Sam was the easiest, surprisingly enough. I went to FAO Schwarz and bought him a comic book, a platinum edition. It caught my attention because the hunk on the cover wore a suit that reminded me of Lumière from the _Beauty and the Beast_. Broadway show, not movie, of course” Rachel continued, still recalling her adventures to find the best Christmas gifts for her friends.

"What did you get Blaine? Maybe you will inspire me.”

Rachel didn’t answer Kurt at first, and when she did it was with eyes down and a light blush.

“Uh, Blaine, well…” her voice slowly lowered at the same time that her lips puckered in thought, leaving to Kurt the easy task of guessing why.

“You bought him a bowtie, didn’t you?”

Rachel just nodded.

“Yes… but I am not his fiancée! I don’t need to make the same effort as you! I didn’t know what to get him; even you’ve run out of ideas.”

The dramatic gasp Kurt let out outraged made some heads turn around to look at them questioningly.

“I have not run out of ideas! I’m just… taking my time, to find the appropriate gift. I don’t want to buy anything less than perfect.”

Rachel smiled mischievously, already used to her best friend and his adorable antics, never one to admit a defeat.

“Of course… That’s what I thought.”

The snow was falling heavily, sprinkling the sidewalks and coloring their eyelashes with white flakes. Rachel walked with her arm laced with Kurt’s, and he used the moment to observe her calmly under the city lights. She looked peaceful, finally relaxed. Kurt couldn’t help but ask one more question.

“So… what did you get me?”

“If you think that I’m going to tell you, Kurt Hummel, you don’t really know me. You’ll have to wait until Christmas, like everybody else.”


	2. The Road to Home ~ December 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Quinn drive home from college together at Christmas break.
> 
> written by gingerfic  
> beta by HKVoyage  
> Translations available:  
> [ Italian (nightbirdmate) ](http://nightbirdmate.tumblr.com/post/106307767126/glee-season-six-holiday-special)  
> [ Portuguese (notalotgoingonatthisinstant) ](http://gleeseasonfix.tumblr.com/post/106400121186/gsf-holiday-special-portugese-2-3)  
> [ French (kurt-and-blaine-anderson-hummel) ](http://kurt-and-blaine-anderson-hummel.tumblr.com/post/106625431893/gsf-holiday-special-chapter-2-translation-in)  
> [ German (thewelcometomyworld) ](http://thewelcometomyworld.tumblr.com/post/106820191992/gsf-christmas-special-german-2-3)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All the characters and backstories belong to Glee and its creators.  
> 

Tina pushed the gear shift into ‘park’ and grabbed her phone. Quickly she pulled up Quinn’s number and sent a quick text.

_ I’m here, do you need me to come help you with your bags? _

Then she waited. The large apartment building was red brick, and probably ancient like so much of New Haven was. A few windows had twinkle lights shining out, but many were dark, suggesting that the residents had gone home for the holidays. 

It was only a minute later that the lovely blonde stepped out of the building and hurried over to the car. She opened the back door, heaving a suitcase and duffel bag in, and then climbed into the front seat. A cold gust of wind blew into the car with her, and Tina was glad that the car was already warmed up.

“Good morning!” Quinn smiled. "I come bearing Christmas cookies!"

"Ooooh!" Tina reached for the plastic container that Quinn held out. "I knew I liked you!”

"Thank you so much for being willing to pick me up,” Quinn continued. “Driving home for the holidays is so much cheaper than flying.”

“Even though a twelve hour drive sucks,” Tina snorted.

“Well, it’s only ten hours now!” Quinn cheerily replied. 

“I really don’t know how you can be so perky at seven in the morning,” Tina said sourly, although she smiled around a cookie bite as she said it. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve been up and driving since five, haven’t you.” Tina nodded and made a melodramatic pouty face. “Do you want me to drive for a while?” Quinn suggested.

“No, not yet. At least not if you can recommend a good coffee stand around here?”

“Turn left at the next light,” Quinn pointed toward a tinsel-draped intersection. “It’s a couple of blocks out of the way but they have peppermint chip and gingerbread spice lattes right now.”

“Perfect!” Tina beamed.

\------------------------------------------------

Tina yawned a couple of hours later as she pulled off the highway and into a gas station. “I think I’m ready for you to take a turn driving now,” she announced as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned back between the seats to hunt for her wallet.

“No problem!” Quinn responded. “I’m going to run in for a minute though. That coffee has gone right through me.” She grabbed her purse from the top of her duffel bag. “Do you want anything?”

“Actually I’m planning to take a little nap,” Tina chuckled as she swiped her card on the gas pump.

“Alright. Be back in a minute!”

Four and a half minutes later they were settling into the car. They’d had to rearrange the baggage in the back seat so that Quinn could slide the seat back. She was only an inch taller than Tina, but apparently her legs were longer because her knees had bumped the steering wheel when she first tried to get in on the driver’s side.

“You’re going to tease me about being short now, aren’t you,” Tina moaned as she tried to arrange a pillow comfortably against the window.

“I believe you still have a full inch on Mercedes, so no,” Quinn assured her. “Now go to sleep honey. I’m good for a while, see?” She pointed to the bottled frappuccino she had placed in the cup holder. "I also got candy canes so I can suck on those if I start feeling dozy."

“Thanks Quinn,” Tina mumbled. “This trip is already better than when I drove out to school this fall. It’s nice to share the driving, and it’s really nice to not have to spend twelve hours alone in the car.”

“Of course.” Quinn smiled as she put the car into gear and headed back to the highway.

\------------------------------------------------

Tina yawned and stretched as far as she could in the cramped space of the car. She put a hand to the side of her head and pushed, twisting until her neck cracked. Then she squirmed in her seat to twist her back and crack that as well. 

“Sleeping in the car sucks,” she announced to no one in particular. “What time is it?”

“Past noon,” Quinn responded. “You slept for more than two hours. Do you feel any better?”

“Aside from the massive kink in my neck, yeah, I feel like a human again instead of a zombie!” Tina arched her back and tilted her head to the side again, rubbing her neck to try to get the stiffness out of it.

“What do you want to do for lunch?” Quinn asked. “Do you want to stop someplace, or should we just drive through so we can keep going?”

“I want to just keep going, but I do need a bathroom. So maybe fast food but let’s go in to order?”

Quinn’s musical laugh filled the little car. “Sounds good to me!”

\------------------------------------------------

“So tell me about your classes this semester,” Quinn prompted as Tina finished her sandwich.

“Oh god, where do I start!” Tina laughed wryly. “You know I was valedictorian too, right?”

Quinn nodded seriously as she delicately placed a french fry in her mouth.

“Well,” Tina adjusted her grip on the steering wheel, “it was weird actually, because Artie and I were tied for valedictorian, but neither of us wanted to take it away from the other because we’re friends you know--” she glanced over at Quinn who was still nodding as she chewed. “And so technically they gave it to Blaine, because he was next after us. But I still think it counts for me being valedictorian.”

“Totally,” Quinn mumbled around some more french fries.

“I was such a big fish in a little pond at McKinley, and I really didn’t realize it,” Tina continued. “I mean, I  _ knew _ that I was smart and that I belonged somewhere bigger, somewhere that would challenge me more. But now that I’m in that bigger, more challenging place, it’s kind of overwhelming.” She sighed. “I’m not explaining this very well.” She grabbed her eggnog milkshake and sipped noisily, then shivered. 

"Why do they do holiday flavored milkshakes anyway?" Tina asked rhetorically. "It's already cold, we need warm holiday foods, not cold ones!"

Quinn nodded vehemently. "Lame," she agreed. She licked the salt off several fingers. “I think I know exactly what you mean, actually. About school."

Tina glanced at her again.

“I’ve kind of been through that same transition, from being at the top of the food chain at McKinley to now being in a place where everyone is so smart, and the classes are so demanding, and now I’m just a little fish in a huge pond with hundreds of other little fish in it and I don’t feel very special anymore.”

“Yes! That’s it exactly!” Tina exclaimed. “Wow, I’ve been stupid to not have put that together before now. Of course  you would get it!”

Quinn smiled. “I’m so glad to have a friend from home who understands it now.”

“I’ve tried talking to Artie or Blaine, but Brown is an Ivy League school, it’s not at all the same as NYADA or film school. I mean I know they are working hard at their studies but they aren’t taking the same kinds of classes at all.”

“I know!” Quinn agreed. “Rachel and Santana are sweethearts, but they really can’t relate to what it’s like to be at Yale.”

“Exactly!” Tina shot a look at Quinn again, this time with a grin. “Why are we not best friends again?”

“Uh, I think we were both too busy studying?” Quinn laughed and Tina joined in.

\------------------------------------------------

_ Ooooh niiiight diviiiine! Ooooh night! Oh night diviiiiine! _

Both girls belted out the final notes with grins on their faces. 

"I love that song, “O Holy Night” is probably my favorite Christmas carol," Quinn said. "It's so beautiful, and just so...moving."

Tina nodded. "The music is powerful. It's almost overwhelming there at the end actually--"

"But overwhelming in a good way," Quinn clarified.

"Right, not the bad kind of overwhelmed," Tina agreed. "Not like finals..." She added wryly. 

"I sense a story in that comment..." Quinn pushed. 

“I had a total breakdown in the middle of finals” Tina confessed. “I was about halfway through them, and one night I just sat in my dorm room with textbooks strewn all around me on the floor and I full on cried because I was so stressed and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“Awwwww,” Quinn consoled. “The first semester is the hardest, because you’re not used to it now. This year has been a little easier for me than last year was. You’ll find your stride,” she added encouragingly.

Tina’s face grew hopeful. “Do you really think so?”

“Of course!” Quinn exclaimed. “And the next time you feel overwhelmed, call me, ok? I will be your study buddy and offer encouragement when you’re stressed.”

“What about when you’re stressed?” Tina pointed out.

“Oh other people being stressed is way less stressful than when it’s you that’s stressed, trust me!” Quinn explained with a knowing smirk. “Your classes are not going to give me any ulcers, don’t worry.”

Tina chuckled. “I like that idea.” She paused for a moment, and then added “how would you feel about calling each other more often than that? Just for morale?”

“I’d like that, actually.”

“Why did we not think of this months ago?” Tina asked again. Quinn caught her eye and Tina giggled. “Oh, right, we were studying.”

\------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Tina pulled up in front of Quinn’s home in Lima. It was trimmed with white lights along the roofline and a large wreath on the front door. 

“Thanks again Tina, I mean it,” Quinn said, leaning across the stickshift to hug her friend.

“Thank  _ you _ Quinn, seriously, I appreciate the company, but those things you said to me about fish and ponds and stress and everything? Honestly, thank you.”

Quinn grinned. “Anytime. I’ll see you in two weeks for the drive back!”

“Absolutely!”


	3. You Make it Feel Like Christmas ~ December 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hudson-Hummel household faces their first Christmas without Finn.
> 
> written by gingerfic  
> beta by HKVoyage  
> Translations available:  
> [ Portuguese (notalotgoingonatthisinstant) ](http://gleeseasonfix.tumblr.com/post/106400256656/gsf-holiday-special-portuguese-3-3)  
> [ Italian (nightbirdmate) ](http://nightbirdmate.tumblr.com/post/106499105501/glee-season-fix-holiday-special)  
> [ German (thewelcometomyworld) ](http://thewelcometomyworld.tumblr.com/post/106827076012/gsf-christmas-special-german-3-3l)  
> Content warning: multiple references to Finn and related grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All the characters and backstories belong to Glee and its creators.  
> 

Carole Hudson-Hummel sat next to her husband on the couch in the darkened room and stared at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. Burt held her close and stared too.

“I knew the holidays would be hard, but I didn’t know the grief would hit me all over again like this,” she said quietly.

Burt squeezed his wife’s shoulders. He knew words couldn’t help, so he didn’t bother trying to say something comforting. He just held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

“I thought I knew what it was going to be like, but missing a child isn’t even the same as missing a spouse--” she turned and buried her face in Burt’s shoulder. He rubbed his large hand back and forth across her back.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He had loved Finn too, but he’d only known him for a couple of years, and he knew it wasn’t the same. He began to imagine what it would be like if he lost Kurt, but the thought hurt too much and he pushed it away rapidly as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

The front door slowly opened and a pair of dark figures slipped into the house, gently closing the door behind them.

“Dad? Carole?” Kurt’s voice was soft but perfectly clear.

“We’re in here kiddo, looking at the tree,” Burt called back.

Kurt and Blaine came into the room, still unwrapping scarves and slipping their coats off. Blaine moved toward the couch where Burt and Carole sat, but Kurt caught his arm and pulled him toward the nearby loveseat instead.

“Give them some space,” he whispered. “This is the first Christmas without him.”

With only the dim glow of the tree lights to see by, it took Blaine a moment to catch Kurt’s eye and realize his meaning, but as soon as he did he understood that they were all experiencing something he had never been through before: the first Christmas without a close family member. He remembered the year before, sitting in the loft with Kurt and his dad and listening as they told him the story of their first Christmas after Kurt’s mom had died. It got easier over the years, they told him, but it never completely went away.

Blaine remembered something else they had told him about last year, and his eyes searched the tree until he found it. The small crystal shape was hanging high on the tree: Kurt's mother's perfume bottle which he had been hanging on the tree ever since his first Christmas without her. The tiny bottle caught and reflected the glow of dozens of the little lights that surrounded it. It may have been an unusual ornament, but Blaine thought it was one of the prettiest on the tree.

Suddenly Blaine had an idea. He couldn’t do anything about it tonight though, so he snuggled close to his sweetheart and they stared at the lights together.

\------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Carole and Kurt were busy in the kitchen when Blaine arrived. “Keeping busy helps a little,” Kurt had explained to him that morning, “so I’m doing my best to keep her busy the whole time I’m here. It’s the least I can do.” Kurt didn’t admit it, but Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to keep himself busy too, for the same reason.

Blaine slipped up behind his fiance and set a hand on his waist. “Hey sweetie, I’m back,” he said with a peck to his cheek.

Kurt brushed across his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving behind a smudge of flour. “You’re just in time to help pick out cookie cutter shapes. Do you favor trees, bells, or reindeer?”

“I kinda like this one.” Blaine pointed to a heart-shaped cookie cutter. “But I guess that’s not very Christmassy, is it?”

“It’s perfect, actually,” Kurt said with a smile. “I’ll mix it up with some trees and it will be great.” He glanced down at Blaine’s hand, for the first time noticing a small wrapped box with a big bow that he was carrying. “What is that? I thought our gift to each other this year was the trip home?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you,” Blaine smiled. “It’s for Carole.”

“What?” Carole looked over when she heard her name.

“I just got a little something for you,” Blaine explained. “I’d like you to open it tonight if that’s ok. It's one of those things that's better if you get it earlier.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Carole smiled at him and returned to the rolls she was making for dinner.

\------------------------------------------------

After dinner they all gathered in the living room. Burt put on a CD and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

“Dad, this album is so old.”

“I know,” Burt said, “but it’s my favorite. The soft music floated into the room, accompanied by the rough voice of Neil Diamond [ singing his original Christmas song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6cfM7yQMwo).

“Well, Blaine said he had something special,” Burt announced. “So how about it, kid?”

Blaine looked back and forth between Burt and Kurt before settling his eyes on Carole, and took a deep breath. “I know this Christmas is extra hard,” he began, “and that I only understand a little bit of what you’re going through.”

“Oh honey,” Carole started, but Blaine held up his hand.

“No, it’s ok. I know I can’t really make it easier, but I just wanted to give you something special that can help us all remember Finn at Christmastime.”

He handed the small gift to Carole.

She carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box inside. She gasped and tears filled her eyes as she gently lifted the ornament from the tissue paper. It was a tiny crystal angel.

“Blaine, this is, wow.” Carole’s voice cracked and Burt handed her a tissue before putting an arm around her shoulder and blinking rapidly in an attempt to hide his own wet eyes.

"It’s perfect," Kurt whispered as he snuggled up to his sweetheart. "How did you know to get her that?"

"It was a guess, really," he admitted. "But I remembered your mom's per-"

"-fume bottle," Kurt finished the sentence with him. "Of course you did." He smiled at the sweet dark-haired man beside him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene:  
> "I thought Neil Diamond was Jewish?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear. "Why does he have a Christmas album?!"  
> "Shhh, you're ruining the moment with your logic!" Kurt hissed back. "Just go with it. As much as I tease my dad about it, it's actually a really good song."


End file.
